Spells Amok
by Belock
Summary: Merlin's harmless spells turn out to be a hand full for him and the prince. Merlin x Arthur
1. Chapter 1

Merlin closed his door and sat firmly propped up on his small bed.

He smiled and took out that old spell book from its hiding spot, and earnestly flipped through the pages.

It had been quite some time since he had been able to practice a few incantations, he'd been so busy lately that he could barely get more than a couple hours of shut eye.

Merlin began about his business trying desperately to get a cup full of water to transform it's self into wine by saying some magic words here and there.  
But that damn cup just wouldn't change its contents. Furiously he flipped the pages and called out the first spell his eyes came across.

" Alli y de regreso"

A pink cloud whizzed by his head and was sent hovering out into the now open doorway sending a figure flying.

Merlin quickly got to his feet and ran to the body afraid it was Gaius.

But it wasn't it Gaius, no far from it. Sprawled out on all floors was a very annoyed, very confused Arthur.

Panic spread across Merlin's mind, what was he to do, what was he to say! He had to cover this up, convincing the prince just might prove to be a handful.

"Bloody Hell Merlin!" groaned Arthur trying to get the air back into him after it had been suddenly forced out.  
He stood up sizing the younger wizard.  
"what was that" Arthur's words hitting Merlin like a sharp blade.

Merlin took a step backward Arthur following him, his eyes narrow and holding something fierce within them.

"Care to explain" spat the blond, inches away from Merlin's face.

Merlin could feel a cold sweat on his brow and his hands clamming up.

"Merlin"

"it was a small spell" stuttered Merlin fiddling with his fingers waiting for the inevitable. Damn his brain! He could whip up plans within seconds with it, but the moment he really truly needed it, it was gone.

" a what!"

Merlin closed his eyes and waited for the screaming and sword play to start, but it never came.  
Cracking one eye open he only saw Arthur slightly red in the face and wearing a frown.

"what did you cast on me?" asked Arthur though his question sounded more like a statement.

Merlin quickly ran back to his room and looked at the magic words he had spoken, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

This wasn't good.

"what is it" called Arthur.

" a love spell" said Merlin contorting his face with more frustration then ever before.

The wizard watched as the prince shook his head in disbelief. "was it affective, does it work?" asked Merlin curious to see if his magic skills had actually improved.

"don't talk about it" hissed Arthur a red blush on his fair cheeks.

Merlin blushed as well, though he was secretly reaping with self-satisfaction he was so embarrassed that he was sure his ears were a funny shade of pink.

" Merlin I don't have time for this, clean my riding gear and find an incantation that will undo this"

And with that Arthur stormed out of the small room, leaving the wizard to shuffle threw his books and things.

How was he going to find a counter spell in all this mess, he'd have to ask Gaius though he did not want to.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin flipped through one of the many magic books that were piled up in front of him.

He scanned the pages hopelessly looking for an incantation that would mend his problems. It had been several days since he accidentally casted a spell on the future prince, and since then they both began to frantically look for something to undo this unwanted strange gay encounter.

"Merlin?"

The wizard was tugged from his thoughts to face the disgruntled old man looking around at the mess he had made.

"may I ask is to why your cluttering up my home" asked Gaius folding his arms.

Merlin let his gaze fall to the floor. "something bad happened" he mumbled closing the large dusty book in his hands.

Gaius raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what'.

"well" pause " Arthur's in the loop on magic"

Gaius's eyes widened and his mouth hung up in surprise. " Merlin"

Merlin winced at the older man's tone. " he caught me fooling around" he told sounding like a scolded child.

" you can't be serious, what did you do to him

" he's under a spell of sorts" mumbled Merlin, he had a feeling that he just signed his own death warrant.

" what kind of spell" hissed Gaius his eyes now narrow and his stance stiff.

" a love spell"  
Merlin bit his lip and braced for impact.

" you putz!" yelled Gaius whacking Merlin over the side of his head as the younger boy had expected.

"I can't find a reverser, there's nothing to counter the enchantment" huffed Merlin gesturing to the massive heap of books that were spread out in front of him.

"love spells are tricky" told Gaius sitting next to him and picking up one of the books himself. " most don't have a reverser" pause "we'll see what we can do"

•

"four hours!" pause "four bloody hours and you still can't find a cure!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, this was just as infuriating for him as it was for Arthur.

"I don't want to be in love with 'you' forever"

"don't flatter yourself, and look on the bright side your riding gear's clean"  
Said Merlin sarcastically, he still didn't know why he let Arthur boss him around, in way the blonde was hardly in charge.  
The wizard tried to hide his slight amusement at Arthur's frustration.  
" having trouble containing yourself?"

"oh you wish" hissed Arthur just noticing how close they were, he coughed awkwardly and shuffled backward, his room suddenly feeling unusually small.

Merlin watched the prince, it was weird, looking at Arthur struggle to suppress a blush, it made him wonder if the spell actually was effective.  
" I'll go see if I can find anything of use" sighed Merlin not wanting this moment to go any further.

Arthur nodded and walked over to the wizard and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"good luck"


	3. Chapter 3

" love spells can be undone just as easily as they are casted"

Merlin nodded his thoughts not really on the conversation he was having with Gaius.

Ever since Arthur made that advance Merlin had avoided the prince like the plague.

It wasn't as if he was embarrassed, he was a grown man for Christ sake! There was no way he was, or ever could be!

What was bothering him was how passionately someone could kiss when they didn't truly love the other.

Love spells were a complete taboo to him.

"how can they be undone" asked Merlin, finally pitching in.

" the castie reverses it...strange"

Replied Gaius nose buried in a book cover with at least two inches thick of dust.

" how" asked Merlin over joined to find things would be going back to normal, well as normal as they could be.

" Its hard to say, but it looks like it can be done" pause " love spells are generally done out of pure innocence, there plenty easy to break just hard to find the source of the problem" pause "and just so we're clear, your only making things worse for yourself by avoiding Arthur, you might just be driving the poor boy crazy" chuckled Gaius not looking up for a second.

•

As soon as Gaius left on a medicine run, Merlin quickly decided to go see Arthur, in the end his conscience got the better of him and he practically ran to the Prince's chambers.

" Arthur!" yelled Merlin swinging the large bedroom doors open.

Looking into the room Arthur was no where to be found. Strange. Arthur was never out this late, he always retired to his quarters early, unless of some special occasion then.

"Arthur?" he called again as if the blond would mysteriously pop up.

And to his surprise Arthur hurried to the sound of his name, a towel loosely around his waist, clearly he had been bathing thought Merlin not understanding why a blush now occupied his cheeks.

"yes?" replied Arthur, voice full of annoyance, obviously he was angry about being hurried out of the tub.

"I came to apologize"

Merlin had his eyes on the floor and his hands stiff against his sides. This was a mistake his thought starting toward the door.

When suddenly an arm blocked his path to escape.

"then say sorry properly" smirked the blonde flicking back a strand of wet hair.

Merlin looked up at the prince, his eyes finally meeting Arthur's.

"I-I'm sorry"

Arthur smiled and snaked his hands around Merlin until the two were

In a friendly embrace.

Merlin was more embarrassed than ever, his face was red hot against the taller man's chest.

Arthur lowered his hands so that his they were just above Merlin's butt.

Merlin felt water from Arthur's hair trickle onto his cheeks. He quickly pulled away as the prince's hands traveled down to caress his bottom.

"Merlin, take responsibility for your actions"

"that's not fair" huffed Merlin making the gap between them larger with each step.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "what's not fair? the fact that I'm sexually frustrated or that it's all your fault?"

The wizard bit his lip, in reality this was his fault, and he really did feel guilty for causing the whole problem.

"you better not tell a soul about this"

Arthur made a gesture that meant 'cross my heart' as he winked at his young friend. "you have no idea what that spell is making me do"

Merlin felt his face immediately turn a vibrant pink. Though he was curious he really didn't want to know what Arthur had been up too during his leave.

Merlin slowly walked back over to Arthur, completely cautious of the prince.

Arthur grabbed Merlin,his face inches away from the wizard's .

Slowly their lips met briefly touching each others before real contact was made.

Merlin really hoped Arthur couldn't feel him squirm, it felt so strange to be on the receiving end of a kiss.

He felt Arthur pull him closer, something obviously poking his inner thigh.

Merlin suppressed a blush and tried ride out the seemingly never ending kiss.

Just as he was about to allow Arthur's tongue into his mouth the prince pulled away.

"that's enough"

Merlin looked up at Arthur slightly confused.

Arthur seemed to be enjoying himself thought Merlin basing his opinion on the towel that was standing up in front of him.

He couldn't believe it, but he was having a hard time concealing his own erection.

"can we continue this tomorrow?"

Merlin nodded and swiftly turned toward the door ignoring his slight disappointment.

What a day.


End file.
